Fervor
by S.N.Sterling
Summary: Passionate, loving, synchronized, together as one. He knew this was exactly how they should be. And this was exactly how they were and would be for the rest of their lives. AkuRoku/Yaoi, AU, Pure Smut/Lemon


**Warning: You want lemon? You got nothin' but it with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, did this happen in the game? No? Well. It should have.**

**A/N: The product of not being able to write anything else. While on a hunt for good chapter story ideas, I eventually gave up trying to write without any clue as to what I was doing and said, "Hey, I haven't published in a while. But the only thing I can write halfway okay right now is smut.  
...TO THE SMUT, IT IS." And so, this was born. Enjoy.~**

The air was heavy with suspended lust, the only sounds filling the otherwise silent void being heavy pants and groans followed by the occasional rustle of clothing or bed sheets. Hands were wandering anywhere and everywhere, leaving burning sensations in their wake. The wet smack of lips colliding and desperately pushing together just to part for air again broke the rhythm of sounds, and a soft moan would follow behind once lips were crushed together once more.

The hands were anywhere except for where they should've been if they were following the rules – Axel's were down the back of his partner's pants, and one of Roxas' was pressed firmly against the obvious arousal tucked away in the redhead's shorts. Panting, both men paused only for a brief moment before they withdrew their hands and set to work ridding each other of their clothing. Shirts were tossed, groans were exchanged when teasing fingers splayed over a nipple, and moans were lost in the dense air when a knee would accidentally brush against a hidden erection.

They voiced no orders, no pleas, nothing – they'd already done it hundreds of times before.

Groaning once he felt both his pants and boxers slip down over his aching need, Roxas arched and grabbed at the fiery red hair falling down Axel's shoulders. His cloudy blue eyes met the lust-glazed green of his lover's, and for a short moment, all he could feel was the undying _love _hidden behind the barrier of lust. The thought alone caused him to moan in delight and press his lips firmly to Axel's. Teeth nipped and clashed, tongues were squelching together and stroking, determined to explore and taste as much as possible.

Mouth tightly locked together with Roxas' and with no intention of breaking away, Axel's hands moved to his own clothing, shoving the offending shorts and cotton boxers down without so much as a grunt of effort. His mouth moved on its own, fighting the younger blond's for dominance in a battle that neither was winning nor losing. They were right on par – like they should be.

Roxas, however, was the one to pull back, his head pressing into the soft comforter of the bed as his chest rose and fell with the effort of regaining his breath. His hands were buried deep in the thick red tresses known as his lover's hair, and his right leg was curling around Axel's hip to pull the man closer. His back arched into the warm palms traveling the length of his chest, and a surprised gasp left his lips as Axel's hips thrust against his, _hard. _

"A-ah, Ax…" His words were a breathy whisper answered by another harsh thrust wracking his body and causing his own hips to roll and press against those above him. His left leg sought shelter around the taller man's hips, joining with the right leg at the ankle. Locking his feet in place, Roxas groaned as a scavenging mouth found the skin of his neck, his head being thrown to the side while thin lips kissed and sucked along the sensitive flesh.

Axel's wandering hands crossed along his torso, kneading and pressing into the soft skin before resting on his sides and gripping them tightly so that he wouldn't slip away – as if that was possible in a moment like this. Their hips were moving together, grinding and thrusting, and soft grunts and moans slipped from their parted lips.

"N-not too much—" Roxas began just to be silenced by a forceful, crushing kiss that was sure to bruise his lips in the long run. But he returned it all the same, his lips instantly moving and pressing against those upon them, not backing down from the kiss at all. His grip on the red locks between his fingers tightened and he couldn't help but to tug on them in a silent plea to _hurry up_.

Getting the idea that his lover wanted to skip any true foreplay and get right down to business, Axel released a moan of his own into their bruising kiss, and his hands wandered over Roxas' smooth sides and down to his hips, giving each one a firm squeeze. The resulting squirm and shift of the smaller blond made him grin against the boy's lips and bring their hips together again harshly. His reward was a soft little cry trapped between his lips and Roxas' and the insistent tug on his hair strengthening.

Before the blond could reprimand him again for taking his time, the redhead pulled back from their kiss, his lips red and glossy with saliva. Blue irises met green in a silent exchange, and Axel nearly moaned aloud due to the message in those needy eyes.

"J-Just _do it_," the blond commanded breathlessly, his legs around his lover's hips constricting him and pulling him closer until their arousals met and a pleased shudder rippled through him. He groaned lustfully, thickening the hot air with his warm breath as he pulled Axel down for another kiss. Their lips met once again, frantic and searching for the feeling of fulfillment that they had only moments ago.

Axel made a slight shift in his weight, the bed crying out in disapproval beneath him at the change. His hands caressed the skin of Roxas' hips as their kiss continued, tongues meeting and joining, searching and thrusting against each other. The redhead's lanky fingers pressed and rubbed their way along Roxas' hips and down to the boy's backside, lifting him slightly from the bed just for him to arch his hips in understanding.

Thanking the gesture with a precisely placed nip to the blond's lower lip, Axel grinned at the soft mewl he received and proceeded to move one hand to the base of his member, guiding his way to Roxas' awaiting entrance. The blond pulled back from their kiss long enough to take a deep breath and collect himself, his grip on his lover never loosening even once as he relaxed and got used to the prodding touch at his entrance. A soft shudder passed through him and he groaned in anticipation, his head resting against the comforter while waiting green eyes watched him carefully.

The tension grew to be almost palpable, each man waiting for the right moment before Roxas slowly gave a nod to ensure that he was ready. Not a second later, the blond cried out as Axel smoothly thrust into him to the hilt, both thanking the heavens they'd prepared for this earlier in the day. Pausing for a brief moment, Axel felt the smaller male adjusting around him and how he was willing himself to relax and accept the familiar intrusion.

Together, they waited again for the slight nod and the breathy whisper instructing Axel to move and set their pace. Roxas' hands were clutching the man's scarlet locks tightly in his fingers as he felt the pull of his member leaving his body just to feel it pushing back in moments later. Little groans and pants left his wet lips as Axel moved inside of him, his own arousal dripping with the pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

The way Axel's hands would move over the blond's hips and caress them with tender fingers while his hips worked to pump himself inside the smaller man caused them both to let out joint moans of satisfied pleasure. Grunts left the redhead's lips as his pace began to get faster, harder. His member plunged deeper into the body beneath him, and Roxas couldn't help but to let his voice rise as he began to shift and writhe under Axel.

Hands gripping the strands of hair between them tightly, the blond moved his agile hips to meet the thrusts entering his body, relishing in the additional moans from his lover. He knew Axel could never contain himself once he, too, began to put effort into their lovemaking process.

And he was right. It wasn't long before the redheaded lover shifted his hips differently, angling them ever so slightly and lifting so that the head of his arousal would press against Roxas' sweet spot, sending the blond into a tense mess. Roxas' body locked with condemned pleasure before relaxing again just for Axel to aim another precise thrust to his most sensitive spot. Cries left the blond's lips and mingled with the intense air surrounding them along with heavy pants and deep groans from Axel.

They murmured each other's names, groaned them with voices dripping with lust, and the occasional cry would contain one name or the other. Hips still moving together and hands still wandering, grabbing, _clutching_ – their voices grew louder, more desperate. Roxas could feel it in his abdomen and in the hot pleasure burning his body; the bubbling need to release and come to an end.

It was evident that Axel felt it as well with the way his thrusts were becoming harder, driving himself deeper inside of the blond, increasing both of their sounds. Roxas' body grew tense – much like how it had when his lover first hit his prostate – and it wasn't long at all before a broken cry of Axel's name left his lips and he pulled the man's head down to meet his lips in a burning kiss. He felt rather than heard his own name being moaned against his lips as the hot release of the redhead filled him, the blazing passion of lust and love still welling in his veins.

They remained like that for many long moments – Axel still inside of his younger lover and their chests rising and falling in unison as they came down from their pleasurable high, arms wrapped tightly around each other in an unyielding embrace. Eventually, their hold had to be broken, and Axel was the first to move, pulling himself out of his dazed little lover. The blond's head was still swimming with heavy amounts of adoration and desire, only being pulled out of his trance when the soft, warm outline of Axel's lips met his.

Smiling softly at the gesture, Roxas let out a gentle sigh into the cooling, relaxing air and returned the small kiss with a gentle fervor. His eyes fell closed even as Axel's lips left his, and he moved to carefully make his way onto his side, moving closer to the man beside him. He felt warm arms wrap around him and pull him tight against a firm chest as Axel's nose nuzzled the top of his head lovingly. A chaste kiss was pressed into the mass of golden hair atop his head, and the blond smiled contentedly.

Roxas snuggled closer to the redhead and pressed a kiss to his neck in thanks before resting his head on a pillow once more as a soft yawn escaped his smiling lips.

He knew this was exactly how they should be.

And he was certain this was exactly how they would be for the rest of their lives.


End file.
